In general, a cooking appliance is a device for cooking or heating food using a heating source. The heating source includes an electric heater for generating heat upon application of electricity, a burner which generates heat using fossil fuel, and an induction heater which induces electricity to flow through a cooking container made of metal using an electromagnetic force.
In recent years, the cooling appliance includes a cooking grill having a grill shape and a grill heater for heating the cooking grill. Heat from the cooking grill is transferred to food being in contact with the cooking grill, thus leaving grill marks on the food.
However, the cooking appliance having a cooking grill has the problem of high heat loss and slow thermal response because the grill heater heats the entire cooking grill.